


Kunugigaoka, Karushuu Has An Announcement: Karma Is Not Pregnant. Stop Saying He Is.

by YvyTee



Series: Hermaphrodite Karma [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Confusion, Karma is a hermaphrodite, Karushuu: ?????, Kunugigaoka, M/M, Misunderstandings, karushuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvyTee/pseuds/YvyTee
Summary: Alright, Karma thinks. He's done with the small talk. He's done building up to the point. Obviously Shuu's not getting it."Apparently, according to Kunugigaoka, I'm pregnant," Karma deadpans.Gakushuu does an incredible spit take with his coffee, very similar to those of characters on TV. It makes Karma want to grab a bowl of popcorn and sit back and watch."You're WHAT?"~~~~~~~For some reason, Kunugigaoka assumes Karma is expecting Gakushuu's kid.Why? Who the fuck knows. Karma and Gakushuu surely don't.Why does everyone assume that? Just because Karma is a hermaphrodite, doesn't mean he's pregnant. Also, they're not that irresponsible!Why is no one listening? Karma isn't pregnant!
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Class 3-E, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Araki Teppei & Asano Gakushuu & Koyama Natsuhiko & Sakakibara Ren & Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Series: Hermaphrodite Karma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Kunugigaoka, Karushuu Has An Announcement: Karma Is Not Pregnant. Stop Saying He Is.

**Author's Note:**

> So someone wanted this so... asdfghjkl
> 
> This is a series based on my idea in my Story Ideas works. You can find the idea/inspiration on Chapter 3.
> 
> Of course, there's only going to be two works because I only have two scenarios, but if anyone wants, I can write more :/
> 
> This is the first installment in my series! Enjoy!

"Hey, Shuu," Akabane Karma places a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of Asano Gakushuu, his boyfriend. The cup was capped to prevent any of the coffee from spilling, and Gakushuu took the cup gratefully. "Hello, Karma," Gakushuu greets. Karma sits next to him in the school library they're currently occupying during lunchtime. "So, I've noticed the school's been acting strange, lately," Karma starts. "Any idea what's up? You're usually in on school gossip."

"I've noticed, too," Gakushuu remarks, nodding. "Unfortunately, Karma, I have no knowledge of the happenings this time around. You'll have to ask some students yourselves. You have the skills to gather your own information, no?" Gakushuu is right, of course, Karma has skills to gather intel without having the need to resort to asking others, thanks to his training in 3-E. Yet, there _is_ a reason why Karma has not done the information gathering on his own.

"But Shuu, I feel so laaaazyyyyyyy," Karma whines.

His reason? Laziness.

Gakushuu sighs.

"I already know the truth anyway," Karma pouts.

"Then why are you asking me?" Gakushuu questions.

 _Alright,_ Karma thinks. He's done with the small talk. He's done building up to the point. Obviously Shuu's not getting it.

"Apparently, according to Kunugigaoka, I'm pregnant," Karma deadpans.

Gakushuu does an incredible spit take with his coffee, very similar to those of characters on TV. It makes Karma want to grab a bowl of popcorn and sit back and watch.

"You're WHAT?" Gakushuu yells, because he needs clarification.

"I'm pregnant," Karma says slowly.

"I- we- how-"

"There's no way at all."

"Underage intercourse is illegal!"

"Mhm."

"You- I- I mean- we-"

"Kunugigaoka seems to think differently."

Gakushuu slams his head onto the table.

" _How_."

"How am _I_ supposed to know? _I'm_ the one they think is carrying your kid."

"Kunugigaoka is _insane_."

"I've _long_ since known _that_ , Shuu."

* * *

Karma does seem to be correct. Everywhere they go, students hand them gifts and gives them congratulations, even though there's no reason to. Students give Karma assortments of strawberry flavored edibles, claiming, " _for your cravings. And for the baby_ " and Gakushuu thinks he's finally going crazy. His father would be so disappointed.

" _Why_ ," Gakushuu groans his misery into the blankets of Karma's bed after school.

Karma laughs at him, the bastard. How is he Gakushuu's boyfriend again?

Karma gives him a lazy smirk and _oh, right_.

Gakushuu is a sucker for Karma's smiles.

And his face.

And his eyes, and hair, and lips.

And Karma's is so intelligent, just as intelligent as Gakushuu-

_Ahem._

_Moving on._

"I don't know, and it's really weird, but it's also kinda funny," Karma snickers.

Gakushuu glares at him.

"Shuu, you gotta admit it's kinda funny," Karma pats his back. "Come on. Don't lie. I know you. I know you think it's at least a little funny."

Unfortunately, the sad thing is, Karma's right.

He does find it kind of funny.

It makes him entirely disappointed in himself.

"See," Karma cackles. "I knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this asdfghjkl
> 
> For my other works, I know they're taking a while, but I have drafts ready for a lot of them, so they should be updating soon, though I have no idea when!
> 
> As for this one, this stemmed from my idea of a hermaphrodite Karma! (For further reference, refer to Story Ideas, chapter 3)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
